


a second in time

by Aberial_63



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 23:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aberial_63/pseuds/Aberial_63
Summary: A ten word fic because that's all I needed to reach 100k words on here. I did my best





	a second in time

"Please, hold me."

"Magnus, I am never letting you go."


End file.
